Just Another Day With the Volturi
by dawnismyenemy
Summary: Just a random day at Volturi Head Quarters. Jane singing the F.U.N. song Aro's backing it up. Cauis is going insane. and what is Marcus doing in his room? read and find out. chap 2 Jake kissed who? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Wow disclaimers are kind of fun to write i don't know why everyone comlpains so much. So yeah here it is I do not own twilight. I don't even own this story my friend typed it up while at my placed and asked my to put it up on **

**my friend owns everything below this.............................................................**

**This story is pretty much about a typical day in the Volturi household. It may seem a little weird, but this is how I picture everyone. So... here we go!!**

1:30 am

"Since you've been gone!!!! Alright Kelly get your sing on!!!!!!!!!!!" 

" God, Aro! Is that the only song you know.... you've been singing it since three o'clock pm yesterday!"

" Really?!? I didn't know... what time is it now Caius?"

" One thirty-three. I'm trying to plot here and can't concentrate with you singing!!!"

" What are you ploting now?!?!?!?! Your not still stuck on the whole Bella Edward thing, are you?"

" Aro we can't let some human know there are vampires!!! Do you know what will happen? They'll try and find us and then they'll try to kill us and then---"

" I'm bringing sexy back shalalala them other brothers dont know how to act shalalala!"

" ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" No...... ashalala! NEW SONG!!!!!!!!!!!! Back that thing up, throw it in reverse, let daddy load it up! I said, back that thinnnnng uppppppppp!!!!!!!!"

" Master ,Felix and Deme---" said jane walking through the door. She stopped as she caught Aro walking towards her singinging.

" Hey Jane, Back that thing upppppppp! Put in reverse let Aro load it up!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait stop Jane! I command you to sing F.U.N song."

" What!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Sing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But I dont wanna!"

" Sing it or die!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" F is for friends who do stuff together!!!! U is for You and Me!!!! N is for Anywhere and Anything at all down here in the DEEP BLUE SEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jane sang ending with a fake smile and jazz hands.

" Yay..... I loved the ending, Janie-poo!!!!! Now where's your brother??????!!!!!????!!!!! He can sing 'Before He Cheats'!!!!!!!!! What do you think, Caius?!?"

" You called, Master?"

" Yes, I did, Alec..... but you cant sing until Caius gets back...."

" What is he talking about?..... Jane?"

Alec looked at his sister for an answer, but Jane would not look at him while she was giggling.

" Oh for the love of all that is mighty!!!!! Not you too!!!" yelled Caius, from down the hall.

" Your supposed to knock on someone's door before coming in," said the dead voice of Marcus.

" Well I didn't think you would be singing to a portrait of Didyme. Your the only sane person in this place.... wait that didn't come out right..... I'm not sane! Wait, I am sane, right?!?!?! I can't belive you people made me insane!!!

" Baby why'd you leave me? why'd you have to go... I was countin' on forever now i'll never know it! I can't even breath... its like im lookin' from a distince... standin in the background. Everybody sayin' he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me.... this is just a dream....."

" Marcus! Stop that.... we know you miss her, but God dont we get enough singing with Aro much less you adding onto it!" screamed Caius, throwing his hands up.

" Whatever," he replied, pushing Caius out of his room and slaming the door, muttering something about 'if Aro never killed her...'

A/N Ok its my turn again. so i hope you liked it. My friend and i have a thing for the Marcus and Didyme story. If you don't understand it you can go to the stephine meyers website and check out the question answer thingy for breaking dawn.

I you like this one shot you'll like our next story even better. just wait and see. we've already wrote 8 chapters of it so get ready. and don't forget to push the little purple button down there. it would make it happy. and for everytime the button is push a dollar is contributed to the update foundation bringing you update as soon as possible.


	2. an updates will come soon

hey there anyone who is even reading this.

the next chapter is about the Cullens and there craziness followed by the pack we all know and love

and if anyone has any ideas please tell us

no ideas are stupid well... except carlisle making out with a fish that would be stupid but any other aquatic creatures are fine they don't even have to be aquatic

and if you have any songs you want aq specific character to sing tell us who what and why

please people we have ideas but we want to make sure ya'll like them ... sooo... what are you waiting for you can even pm me and i'll be super happy

oh and if anyone has a myspace you can never have enough friends add me

14

i know gay url but w/e

review with ideas

we will sent cyber cookies and cyber emmett hugs... he's such a big teddy bear

we will give you credit for your idea we promise


End file.
